All hail the Pumpkin Queen?
by Invincable Ragdoll
Summary: When a new girl comes to town, Jack's in for a big surprise! Who is she? Has she been trained by the evil Boogie Man? Is she working for the government to kill Jack? How IS that possible, anyway? Find out in this story! Complete!
1. Intro

Sorry y'all, my first story. Tell me if it's good! And it'll take me awhile before I get to the 2nd chapter! This story is dedicated to one of my dearest friends. This is rated PG-13 for Scarlet's past… o.O Whoops I shouldn't have told you that… O.o

-------------------------------------------------

A girl limps into Halloween Town. She has her hood up. She looks like she has got beaten up by some punks or has just gotten run over by a truck. Either way, she had bruises, scars, scratches, and all of that good stuff. But the best part to this was that she only had her left arm. She keeps her head down, and her dog looks the same way, too. Her black cane keeps her from falling, but when she gets to the middle of the town, she faints.

Everybody gasps.

-------------------------------------------------

When she wakes up, she's in some sort of castle. Since her hood was down now, you could tell that she had silvery-brown hair and her eyes were hazel. She smells something rotten and looks around, almost running into the Doctor. She almost started laughing, because he was bald, looks like a mutant duck, and is in a wheelchair.

"Well, good thing you're awake. You gave us all a good scare, and that doesn't come very easily with what happens in out town."

The girl looked at both of her arms.

"Your arm was literally about ready to fall off. Thank god I had some… experience. I sewed it right back up. I even gave you another arm. I sewed that up, too."

"Sewed?"

"Sewed. You get some rest now. You need it a lot."

Before lying down, she looks at her new right arm. She even wiggled her fingers.

She lay back down and began to think about what had happened before the accident, but she didn't go back to sleep because she was in pure shock….

-------------------------------------------------

She woke up very early the next day and got out of bed. She was a lot better and found her black cane under the bed. She had to finish… business.

"You can walk?"

A rag doll said. She was 5 ft. tall, had red hair waist length, and a dress with different patterns on it.

"I'll go get-"

"No! Please don't. The more nobody notices me, the better."

"Why?"

"No reason."

"You're just like me. Isn't noticed and doesn't want to. I bet we'll get along just fine." The rag doll smiled.

"What did you say your name was again?"

"I didn't say. It's Scarlet. What's yours?" She smiled back.

"Sally. By the way…" The rag doll replied. "Dead or alive?"

"What?"

"Dead or alive?"

"Alive, of course!" Scarlet said suspiciously. "Oh, of course. But when I saw your arms and wrist… never mind."

"Where are we, anyway?"

"Halloween Town."

"Oh, I see now! It's Halloween, right?"

"You got it! If you feel well, and you want to, you can come with me to the party. My husband's hosting the party."

"Awesome! I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"Great! It'll be at 9:30 sharp by the well. See you there!" Sally said, walking out of Scarlet's room.

"Hmm… Halloween… It may not be a costume, but it's the best I can do."

She picked up her black backpack and took out black eye shadow, black lipstick, black headband, chainsaw gloves, a black cape with a silver inside, jeans, and silver shoes.

-------------------------------------------------

That night, about 10 minutes until the party, Scarlet arrives at the well. A lot of people are there. And most people are smiling at her. She didn't know that she would be that popular. Of course, she was the hero of many murder mysteries, but she wasn't that popular, and she liked it that way. She's suffered a lot of grief with friends, and so she just stuck to herself. Before she had about seven friends, but now she only has one… herself. Why she's famous is because of her friends. A lot of people have died because of what she had done to her friends. It was a dream to her… she considered that Halloween Town would be the best to start over, because everybody would be dead. So, that's how she ended up here… or is it?

(Look, people, I'm just the announcer! I don't know everything!

Kassi: Shootsannouncer How dare you not know! You're the one who's telling the story for god's sake!)

-------------------------------------------------

She jumped at when somebody touched her shoulder.

"I heard you were new in the town, but I never got to meet you. I'm the Mayor." He said in his happy, cheerful, voice.

Scarlet spun around.

"Oh. Nice to meet you." She said.

"Nice to meet you, too, Scarlet."

He stuck out his hand and Scarlet shook it.

"So how long are you staying here for?"

"As long as I can!"

"Good." The Mayor then walked away.

_Wait a minute. How'd he know my name? _Scarlet thought._ Oh well… I bet Sally told him._

She sat down and looked around. There was a scarecrow that was sitting still on the well next to Sally, the jolly Mayor who was up on stage, being conductor to the music that just started, some people smiling and talking about how scary it would be, some more people were staring at her, then they would run over to tell one of their friends something, and point at her. Scarlet jumped again when Sally appeared next to the Mayor on stage and said,

"3 minutes till the show! Get ready to be horrified!"

There were some cheers and Scarlet overheard a werewolf saying,

"It's going to be the most horrible yet!"

She smiled and then noticed that Sally was walking this way and sat next to her and said, "This is the year when there's _real_ fear. It's going to be the talk of the town for the next 3 years!" Sally paused. "Could you do a tiny favor for me?"

This got Scarlet's attention.

"What is it?"

"Can you show me… the knife that Elle tried to kill you with, but saved your life?"

That definitely brought back memories to Scarlet…

-------------------------------------------------

She was back in her hotel. Watching the news.

"There is a deadly killer on the loose in this area. She will shoot or slut anyone in sight. She's already killed 4 policemen, 2 boys, and two girls… that are all of her killings we know of her right now. Lock your doors and hide in the closet, bomb shelter is best, tho-"

Scarlet turned off the TV and stood up.

"I won't need a weapon for this job. But why, Elle, why did I have to do this to you; to make you so miserable and alone; you were always so happy!"

-------------------------------------------------

She was in a different room now and watching a blonde-haired woman lunge at a man.

"I warned you, bastard!"

The man started running in the other direction. Scarlet dived for the knife and stopped it with her hands. Her hand started bleeding, and when she let go of it, the woman flung it back and cut her entire left wrist off. Scarlet let out a blood-curdling scream and then the man ran out the door to get the police. Scarlet lay there on the floor, holding her arm, and then she curled up into a ball, sobbing. The woman smiled devilishly and pointed the knife at her neck.

"This is where you die… and I have my tenth killing!"

Scarlet then stopped sobbing and looked up at her the looked like she was carrying the grief of the world on her shoulders.

"Do you even remember me, Elle?"

Scarlet asked. Elle looked away and thought about it. While she was thinking, Scarlet kicked the knife out of her hand and caught it. Scarlet then stood up, but it took her a while, ya know, with only one hand and all…

"You don't remember? That's cold."

Elle stood her ground.

"Who are you, then?"

"Scarlet Tail… now do you remember?"

"Oh, God… what have I done to you?"

Elle slunk to the floor, sobbing. Scarlet was fine though, she felt physical pain, but she ignored it. Now she was feeling mental pain. She advanced until she was halfway where she started.

"But you deserted me. All of you did!" Elle stuck her gun in the air. "All you left me was grief! I hate you now!"

That remark stung Scarlet like a needle straight in the heart. Scarlet threw the knife at the wall and it cut the top half of the gun off, just by a centimeter missing Elle's finger.

"You cut us off like a broken toy! Just to get that boy you wanted… do you know what he did to us? He gave me this."

Elle cringes and looks away.

"Oh please. It's not that bad."

Scarlet shows Elle her arm. It had a knife scar all the way from her shoulder down to her hand.

She then looked up at me and then she was just about ready to say something, but the police arrived along with an ambulance. The police arrested her and then as she passed me, she said in just a whisper,

"Tell everybody I'm sorry. I understand now."

Scarlet nodded and followed the police where she was escorted to the ambulance. But when she was driving off, she thought she saw one police officer, 5 women, and 3 men…

-------------------------------------------------

She went back later to the building that she had a duel with her friend, well, of course, when her arm healed over. People were trying to get the knife unstuck through the wall.

Scarlet takes her left arm and pulls downward. Then upward. Then straight at herself. It budges a minute, but Scarlet then repeats the pattern. Downward, upward, straight, and this time, it moved another inch. Scarlet pulls harder, and it flies out. Scarlet grins.

-------------------------------------------------

"Can I?"

Sally made Scarlet snap out of her dream and back to reality.

"I don't have it with me… it's back at the Doctor's."

"Well, when we come back can I see it?"

Scarlet paused. "I…guess."

Scarlet looked at the scarecrow. He hadn't moved.

_Must be fake._ She thought._ But it was talking to Sally…_

The music then stopped and the Mayor said, "Ladies and Gentlemen… Let the show begin!"

_He looks exactly like that police officer…_ she thought.

Scarlet kept her eyes on the mayor as he joined again where the band was and started watching. Since Scarlet was watching the Mayor, she didn't see the scarecrow grab a torch from someone and light a string that led to her feet. The flame seemed to go faster than usual. Scarlet then took her attention off of the Mayor and back to the show. Sally tapped her on the shoulder and said,

"You're part of the show, so move!"

"Wha…?"


	2. Party Time!

Congrats to Mitch, you are my new co-director! Oh yeah, and this chapter sort of the spin-off of the _other_ Halloween that they had…

-------------------------------------------------

Scarlet looked around. She still didn't notice that the string led to her feet. Then she saw the fire, the string, and- "Dynamite!"

(um, Scarlet, please stop interrupting my lines.)

o.O "Sorry."

(Scarlet, look out!)

"Hunh!"

Scarlet barely ducked a pumpkin that was hurled at her.

"Sally! That thing's going to blow! Get out of there!"

"What did you say again?"

"GET OUT OF THERE!"

"Oh. You didn't have to yell."

She stood up but then got knocked over by another hurled pumpkin. Scarlet then dumped water on the string. Then, a devil gave Scarlet a pumpkin and she flung it at the scarecrow. He ducked and cackled. Scarlet then got an idea. She picked up the dynamite and lit it again. She hurled the dynamite at the scarecrow. This time, he caught it and flung it in the air. There was a large boom, and then the ashes fell down on him and Scarlet. She had a back up plan. Scarlet grabbed the string leading to the dynamite and flung it at the scarecrow. He jumped, but then landing on the dynamite. Scarlet smirked. Nothing can live through fire. Not even the dead.

The scarecrow just shook his head.

"Great… Hold it…"

Scarlet smirked and the scarecrow caught on fire. It didn't notice. Scarlet kept smirking. It was fully on fire now. Scarlet snapped her fingers. Suddenly it started screaming and jumped into the well. Sally had to duck and scoot over to the side to not get completely soaked.

(Uh-oh, Jack's going to get a beating when he gets home…)

The Halloween Towners cheered and a crowd gathered around Scarlet before she could see whom the Scarecrow really was.

"Scarlet! How'd you do it again?"

"Again!"

"Yes, again, silly! How you shielded off those blows to save Mitch's life!"

_Great_. She thought. _Another horrible memory that they know._

-------------------------------------------------

Uh-oh…. Scarlet's up for a rude awakening when she finds out that she has just met up with some old friends…


	3. A Memory

Cheers Yay! Now that I've got that chapter thing down, I'm gliding through them left and right!

-------------------------------------------------

Scarlet was in a building that looked like a hotel. Scarlet had pocketed the knife that Elle had tried to kill her with and she was facing a man with a gun.

"I'm going to pay you for what you did to Paige!" Scarlet smirked. "And I'm going to do it with only one arm!"

(Announcer: Get it? She only has one arm?

Kassi: We know, so shut up.)

"Well, you can do that, but what about your friend behind Scarlet?"

There was a teenaged boy that looked around Scarlet's age. He had shiny brown hair and hazel eyes. He had a fearful yet determined look in his eyes.

"Comeon, Scarlet! You can do it! Don't worry about Scarlet, I'll be fine!"

Scarlet nodded and smiled at him. She then turned her attention back to the man and smirked.

"Shoot Scarlet."

"What!"

"Shoot Scarlet and Mitch lives."

"Okay."

The man squeezed the trigger.

"NO!"

Scarlet smiled. The bullets were stuck in the roof.

"What! No… that isn't right… you should be bleeding to death!"

Scarlet smirked.

"But I'm not. Wanna try again?"

The man smirked and said,

"Sure."

He pointed straight at Scarlet but then turned suddenly to face Mitch.

"Move, buddy, and you die."

Scarlet then sneaked up behind him and got out her knife.

She whapped him in the head and he fell down, and Scarlet ripped the gun from his hands.

"Tsk, tsk. I feel so sorry for you… NOT!"

Mitch walked over to Scarlet.

"Go and get the police, Mitchell."

He nodded and ran out of the room.

"You know, I would give you a second chance to fight… but you're out of bullets."

The guy made a run for the door.

Scarlet got out her gun.

"But I'm not out of bullets."

The guy stopped again.

-------------------------------------------------

Scarlet then on was a hero. The mayor gave her the nickname, "Saint Tail", and of course, that's good. The police force even wanted her to join the squad. She shook her head. Scarlet had then thought about something she heard.

_No matter where I go,_

_no matter what I do,_

_the ones that I love _

_will always be the ones that will pay…_


	4. Reunion

Oh, yes, I'd like to thank ladybirdbuzz1 for all of those great reviews!

-------------------------------------------------

"Scarlet? Scarlet?"

The Mayor was waving a hand in Scarlet's face.

She blinked.

"Earth to Scarlet!"

Scarlet shook her head.

"Oh. Sorry. What is it?"

"Can we all see the knife?"

"No…"

"Why?"

"Because I left it… in the possession of… Elle."

The Mayor took out his megaphone.

"Snap the witch, come to the middle of the crowd, please."

_What's SHE got to do with it?_ Scarlet thought.

A scrawny, tall witch stepped into the circle. She looked somewhat familiar…

"Yes, Mayor? …Scarlet? Ohmygod!"

"…who are you?"

"Elle is my name, but everyone calls me Snap because I make spells in a… snap!"

"You- YOU- are Elle?"

The Mayor started tapping his foot.

"Yepper!"

Scarlet hugged her.

"I missed you so much!"

The Mayor's face turned around to his… "unhappy" side.

"Could we please get on with this?"

"Oh, sorry, Mr. Mayor. What is it?"

"The knife."

"I don't have the knife. It's still stuck in the wall from what I've heard."

The Mayor glared at Scarlet, still in his "unhappy" mode.

"Liar."

Scarlet sighed and said.

"When I was in the other world, where all of us used to live, I lived in a hotel almost more than half of my life. Day by day, I stared at it. Then I did something very strange…"

Everybody had his or her or its eyes fixed on her.

"…I went to the top of a cliff and threw it as far as I could. Stupid, but I couldn't stare at it anymore. When I saw it, it felt like I had to kill somebody. That's why."

"You pulled it out of the wall then?"

Scarlet nodded.

Then some people started walking away, some people sighed and looked down, and some people just kept staring. The Mayor gave her a sympathetic look, switched to his happy face, and called out to everyone on his megaphone,

"Hold it. We haven't given out prizes yet."

All the people turned around and looked up. Scarlet sighed and walked to her new… home. But for some reason, she didn't want to go back there… yet. She turned to the right and found herself opening up a gate. She was in a graveyard. She shrugged and walked on. She went up a hill and sat on it, marveling the size of the moon. She then thinks that since Elle is here, then…

"Spicer, here boy!"

She looked around. Nothing. But then she heard the faint sound of barking, but she still doesn't see anything.

"Shut up you stupid mutt! You'll get us ratted out!"

"What?"

Scarlet immediately stood up and said again,

"Spicer, here boy!"

She heard the barking again and she followed the sound.

"God! Do I have to hit you with a shovel!"

-------------------------------------------------

Uh-oh. What'll happen when Scarlet meets the monster that kidnapped Spicer? I bet you know who it was, too…


	5. Showdown With the Master Gambler

Ho hum… don't have really anything to say except it takes longer for me to upload and get it to what you're reading now.

-------------------------------------------------

When she heard this, she broke out into a run. It led her to a dark pit with a rope hanging down. She jumped into the pit and hung on tight to the rope. She eased herself down until she was at the bottom.

"Seven! It's Oogie's turn to boogie now! Bwahahaha!"

She heard the familiar barking and then jumped off of the rope. She looked around and found out that this was a casino.

_Awesome!_ She thought.

She walked in the darkness over to the slot machine and pulled down. The other three came down as she did it. She heard a familiar clicking as if somebody was loading a gun and then Scarlet noticed what the handle was…

_Oh lord!_ She thought.

She started to run in the opposite direction when she noticed this ghost-like dog. She tried to run to the right but there was this freaky looking shadow, so she just ran to the left, just barely dodging the three bullets.

"What the… a girl! STOP!"

The slot machine stopped firing and the light came on and it went from pure metal to a real-looking gambling casino.

"That's more like it! What do you need, Shock?"

"What? My name's not Shock!"

The green dude bent down.

"Hmmm… no hat, no mask, no food… Whadda ya want?"  
"The name's Scarlet and I WANT MY DOG BACK!"

(Announcer: When she yelled that, it almost knocked Oogie over!

Kassi: You idiot! You're ruining the story! shoots announcer

Announcer: XD Owwie!

Kassi: Oi…)

Scarlet punches Oogie right in the stomach and knocks him over. She then runs over to the dog and unties him from the chair.

"Come on, Spicer, let's get out of here!"

Spicer barks.

Oogie stands up and pushes something with his foot.

"Sorry, shuga. You ain't goin nowhere!"

The table started spinning and cards appeared… with knives! Scarlet looks up.

"Spicer! There's a hole there! Get yourself out!"

Spicer barks and does what he's told.

Scarlet then gasps and then points.

"Look! It's The Mayor! Oooh, You're in trouble now, fatso!"

"Hunh!"

Oogie turns around and looks into the shadows. Scarlet takes a running jump over the slicer. Oogie turns back around and gets hit smack in the face by Scarlet. As he falls to the floor, Scarlet kicks him but she doesn't realize that Oogie pushes in some… dice! A gigantic buzz saw flies down at Scarlet. She ducks down and closes her eyes. The next thing she knows, she's strapped to a freaky looking table! Luckily, Scarlet's hands weren't tied. She had planned this, because there was this big spinning thing in it…

"As soon as people close their eyes, they get strapped to my table! Bwahahaha! So, what shall I do to you? Make you into stew? Turn you into a mutant? So many choices…"

Oogie walks into the darkness. Scarlet then reaches into her pocket… Then Oogie comes back.

"I decided to make you into stew. Snake n' Spider or Squash Soup? You choose."

Scarlet just sighs.

"What? Oh well, I like Snake n' Spider stew better."

Oogie then goes behind the table and Scarlet takes out…

The knife!

She cuts through the strap, but still stays on the table. Oogie then pulls the table up, making her slide towards the slicer. But Scarlet stands up and jumps onto the spinning thing.

"What! Nobody makes a fool out of Oogie Boogie!"

Oogie jumps onto a hook and starts to climb up… but he's too late. Scarlet lets go of the spinning thing and jumps onto the rope.

"NO!"

Oogie jumps down and inhales deeply… but Scarlet hangs on tightly! Then, Oogie can't inhale anymore. He exhales and then takes in some normal breaths.

"I'll… get… you…"

Those were the last words that Scarlet come from Oogie that night. She climbed up the rope and then she got onto the bridge. She walked for about a minute with Spicer…

…and then she collapsed from exaustion.


	6. Confused

whew that was some fight with Oogie, wouldn't you agree? Heh. Just wait until She runs smack into him again… in her dreams… muhahaha!

-------------------------------------------------

Scarlet opens her eyes to Spicer staring down at her. She sits up with a groan and looks around. She catches a piece of paper that was floating towards her. She reads it. It says:

_Ouch. Seems like you suffered from Oogie. Luckily, I was around when you fainted, and don't freak out if the bandage falls off- It happens to Sally all the time. She might help you if you tell her your problem. Anyway, I can't wait till you get better, and then we can finally meet (It wasn't that fun because people were throwing pumpkins everywhere.)_

_Yours truly,_

_Jack Skellington_

Scarlet blinks.  
"Who's Jack Skeleton?"

Spicer turns his head a little.

"I don't know either. So we're even."

Just then, Spicer's ears flew straight up and he stiffened.

"Hm? What is it, Spicer?"

"That dog's name isn't Spicer."

Scarlet spun around and jumped up at the same time. She looked around. Nobody.

"That dog's name is Zero, Jack Skellington's dog."

She looked down. There were three weird looking kids. The first looked like a ghoul, the second looked like a scrawny witch, and the third looked like a devil.

"He's my dog, and his name IS Spicer."

"No. That's Jack Skellington's dog."

Scarlet almost started laughing when she heard the witch's voice.

"If it's Jack Skeleton's dog, how come I've never seen him with my dog?"

"It's Jack Skellington. Not Jack Skeleton!"

The ghoul piped up.

"Whatever. I don't care. What's the difference, anyway?"

The devil stepped foreword.

"Well, there's a SKEL in it and a TON… and that's the only thing that's the same…"

Scarlet rolls her eyes.

"WHATEVER! I don't care! This is my dog, AND THAT'S FINAL!"

Scarlet's yelling would have knocked all of them over if the scrawny witch clung onto the other two, but the devil was amazed!

"Wow! I nominate you for being the Pumpkin Queen!"

"What's is that and what are all of your names!"

The little trick-or-treaters just started laughing and they darted off. Scarlet sighed.

"Guess we'd better get home, Spicer."

Spicer barked and they headed back home.

-------------------------------------------------

When they got back into the town, everybody was crowding her. It all started with the mayor switching his "unhappy" face to his "other" face and him yelling,

"SHE'S BACKKKK!"

That's when everybody crowded Scarlet.

"We were so worried about you! And we still didn't get to see it!"

"What?"

"The knife, you dummy!"

The mention of the knife made her jump. She never really knew if she had it or not.

_Was that the knife that saved me?_

_Do I really have it?_

_How could I, though? I broke it, right?_

-------------------------------------------------

Can you guess what happened to the knife? Find out next in… the zombie! Ha, just kiddin'… that is SO not the name of the next chapter!


	7. Blast from the Past

What will happen in this little "memory"? Did you guess? Get ready for a blast from the past, because get ready for some more… TEXT! That's right, you'd BETTER be scared!

-------------------------------------------------

"Scarlet!"

Nothing.

"Scarlet!"

Still nothing.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME! WAUGHHH!"

Scarlet jumps from her dream and sighs, still having her eyes closed. Then she realizes where she was. She was cornered, along with her good friend, Jackie.

"Stop your whining. Nobody's coming to save you two, especially when you're in THIS warehouse."

Scarlet snickered.

"What is so funny!"

"Oh, nothing. Have you ever even heard of me?"

"No."

"Do you even know my name? Or recognize me at all?"

"No, so SHUT UP!"

Scarlet started laughing hysterically.

"Looks like you just blew your cover."

The guy turned around.

"Who just said that?"

Jackie snickers and then starts laughing with Scarlet.

"Are you, like, blind, or something?"

The guy turns back to face them, and he looked like he was going to explode. Then out of nowhere a gigantic baseball bat comes flying out of nowhere, knocking the guy in the head out cold, and when he hit the ground, Scarlet heard something break.

"Thanks, Mitch! He's knocked out cold! …Now where did the freaking idiot put my knife…?"

Mitch walks out of the darkness.

"Thanks for making him yell for me. That got my aim on target."

"…Welcome… where'd that loser put my knife…?"

"Unh… why is Scarlet on the ground…?"

"I don't know. Don't ask me, but I did hear something shatter…"

Scarlet reached into the guy's pocket and screamed, pulling out a bare handle of a knife-- just the handle. No metal on it at all… Scarlet reached back inside of the guy's pocket and pulled out the metal part.

Mitch kneels beside Scarlet.

"Guess we'd better glue it…"

-------------------------------------------------

Scarlet remembers it a little too well. They tried hot gluing, taping, EVERYTHING. They even took it to a welding company. Nothing worked.

(Announcer: That must've been one special knife.

Kassi: shoots announcer WELL, IT ISN'T ANYMORE!

Announcer: XD blah…)

-------------------------------------------------

Hmm…. Know why it's broken? I do… should I tell you? Ah, you'll just have to wait until I post the next chapter!


	8. Sewing it Together

Ho hum. Nothing much. I type so much, but it doesn't upload until 3 days later. Anyway, I bet you already know that. Oh yes, since Mitch hasn't been really helping me, I can't ke the process go any faster… oh well… the terrors must go on ;

-------------------------------------------------

"Scarlet!"

Scarlet spins around.

"What, Jackie?"

It was only Sally.

"How- what- how did you know it was me?"

Scarlet blinks.

Unh… memories, I guess."

"Anyway, as soon as I heard that 'she's back!' I ran out… or at least tried to."

Scarlet laughed.

"Oh yes, and Jack said that you could help me with a little… 'leg' problem?"

Sally (or Jackie) smiles.

"Of course. But now we must get you out of this crowd and to my house."

------------------------------------------------

After a lot of running, they made it to a gated house. Scarlet pushed the gate open and walked up the stairs.

"You live in THIS house?"

"Of course. After Jack tried to "help out" with Christmas-"

"YOU'RE MARRIED TO JACK SKELLINGTON!"

"No, I'm married to Brad Pitt. Of course I'm married to Jack Skellington, don't give me a hard time."

Both were silent until they got to Sally's sewing room. Then Scarlet untied the bandage.

"So… what type of thread; pink, green, blue, black-"

Scarlet rolled her eyes.

"I don't care. Whatever you have the most of…"

Sally smiled.

"Pink it is, then."

-------------------------------------------------

After about 15 minutes, they finally managed to keep Scarlet's leg on.

"All finished. Anytime you need a little "fixing up", you just come see me, okay?"

Scarlet smiled.

"Of course!"

Scarlet got a little lost on her way out, but she did get out. But on her way out, she was thinking…

_Wouldn't it be funny if everybody I knew were here? THAT would be too cool!_

-------------------------------------------------

Scarlet had to avoid being in the center of town, because of the "attention" that she got.

(Announcer: whew I really thought that Sally married Brad Pitt!

Kassi: shoots announcer Geez, you people are weird. If Sally WAS married to Brad Pitt, then she would've moved into a really big house and not would've not gotten hit in the head with a freaking pumpkin!)

-------------------------------------------------

Do any of you guys remember that?

Sally got hit in the head with a pumpkin that Jack threw. I thought that it was quite funny because that, of course, Jack was in for some yelling… and I was laughing and thinking of that all day… HEHEHEHEHEHE!


	9. Greif

Ho hum… whoa this is getting to be a long story!

-------------------------------------------------

When Scarlet got home, the doctor was looking for her.

"Sally-err…Scarlet, me and my precious jewel-err-my wife- will be on vacation for the next couple of days. Think that you can take care of the house for me?"

"Sure, I guess…"

"Great! We'll leave tomorrow morning!"

The doctor walked away, feeling more than happy.

Scarlet stood there for a whole minute in silence.

"Man, I never seen him so happy the whole entire time I've been here."

-------------------------------------------------

As Scarlet was getting ready to go to her room, when she had an idea.

"Everyone who has died has been reborn in their choosing of a holiday. Most of my friends have chose Halloween. Then, they are born with the exact opposite personality, and when they die out of this world, they go back to being born in the other world. Like Jackie was really energetic, and I mean REALLY energetic, and now, she barely says a word."-Scarlet sighs-"Everybody's different. Everybody's been born here…"

Scarlet stopped for a moment and opens the door to her room.

"Everybody, but… me. But I might be wrong altogether."

-------------------------------------------------

Her mind raced with more questions she couldn't answer and she looked at her watch. It was 2:57, almost 3:00. But then, almost magically, she fell asleep…

-------------------------------------------------

Okay, okay… the memories aren't always the sad part. I lied… also sorry for the very **long** chapter…


	10. A Mind Boogieling Experience

Laughs devilishly muhahaha! This is what I was talking about when I said that she would see Oogie in Scarlet's dreams… shudders and then laughs I can see Oogie and Scarlet running for each other in a beautiful meadow…

Scarlet: Hug me, you big greenie!

…Okay, I've lost it. Scarlet would never do that… She likes… ho hum, this isn't a romantic story… well, maybe the sequel, that's right, a **sequel **to The Pumpkin Queen! Let me hear a… woot, woot, from the crowd! JUST KIDDING! I obviously have people who think that this story "sucks". How do I know that? Just look at the reviews. NOW I shall start the story… oh yeah one more thing… JACK SKELLINGTON SCARES ME!

-------------------------------------------------

Complete darkness.

"Scarlet…"

It was a weak cry from a young boy, but Scarlet didn't hear where it came from because it echoed throughout the entire room. Scarlet heard sobbing.

"What's wrong? Where are you?"

"Will you promise to help me?"

"Wha-no-uh-whatever!"

Scarlet stammered and then paused.

Nothing.

"I promise!"

A light shone through, showing the shadow of a HIDEOUS monster. The light illuminated the place.

Scarlet grounded her teeth.

"Oogie! I won't help YOU, though!"

Oogie laughed.

"But-but-you… promised!"

The same little boy's voice.

"What do you want, then?"

Oogie smirked.

"Now you're back in the game. I want you to be the pumpkin queen."

"What? There's a pumpkin QUEEN!"

"Yes. Of course."

"I don't want to."

"Oh," Oogie began, "You have no choice, or else you're going to lose your dog again. I'm always hungry, even if it is for a dog."

Scarlet clenched her fists together. And ran towards the shadow, knife in hand. Then she sees that it's THE knife. That knife.

"Wha!"

And as she does that, she runs straight after Oogie. But before she toughed Oogie, everything went black.

-------------------------------------------------

Whoa. That wasn't what I would call exactly a… "Dream Date"… laughs I didn't spell "boggling" wrong. It was a mix between that and "boogie". Laughs again … what? I'm not funny! DANGIT! Goes crazy

Announcer: Heh. Look at that, Kassi. And you thought **I** was weird!

Kassi: Whoa…


	11. Waking Up

Yawn what's happening? Well, anyway, I just came up with something for Scarlet. You know that "This is Halloween" song? You know it; I had it stuck in my head today. The little monsters have their own little dialogue about themselves really cute. Well…

_I am the one with the mocking scream,_

_Here to terrify your every dream!_

I somewhat "copied" off Oogie… they SO deserve each other…

I also watched the deleted slides of the alternate Oogie scene. Oh my god… I could just see Scarlet going,

"Doctor Finklestein! Holy shit!"

Ooooo… I just got an idea… heh heh heh….

-------------------------------------------------

Scarlet sits up, silently, but a little too fast, then she flies out of bed, looking for any place Spicer might be. Finally, she sits down on the bed and sighs.

"I guess that just wasn't a dream,"

Scarlet then gets in a regular t-shirt and goes down to the town square.

"Where's that Mayor?"

Scarlet sits down on the well.

"Or maybe Jackie might know… ah, but it's too early to go to somebody's house…"

Scarlet lifted up her feet so that something could slither underneath her.

Then she saw three short people: a devil, a witch, and a ghoul.

"Hey-…"

"Oh, Scarlet! Just the lady I was looking for!"

The mayor's hat cuts off Scarlet's vision of the three.

"Scarlet, come with me. We need to get you set up for a job here!"

"Job…?"

"Job! Of course this is Halloween Town, is it not? Scaring is our job."

They stopped once they got inside the Meeting House, Scarlet stopped.

"What are we doing here?"

"My dear Scarlet, we're holding a meeting tonight. But in the meantime, I have to show you something."

The mayor led Scarlet behind the curtains and then into a door that led into some kind of tunnel.

"Here, we will see how good you are to be a Pumpkin Guardian."

With that, the mayor pushed Scarlet, sending her headfirst, flying down the tunnel.


	12. Intermission

Hey, y'all, it's me! (Well duh, who else would it be!) Sorry it took me so long to update this. That's the mighty end of the book. Pretty stupid, eh?

I dedicate this whole book to Scarlet, my older sister. She died when I was 13 (Well, and she was 14). I'm not saying how long it was ago, because then I'd be giving away how old I am.

All of the characters in this book that are not in NBX I own. I don't own NBX but I wish I could. Mitch, Elle, Spicer, and Jackie are my friends, so I've got the right to control them… now if I just had a remote… heh. By the way, Spicer is my very loveable Dalmatian!

I'd also like to thank the announcer for letting me shoot him sooo many times!


	13. Operation Domination

Scarlet grits her teeth and tries to cling to the edge of the hole. Sparks fly out of her nails. Then she saw light. Suddenly the hole turned upwards and then Scarlet is flung out into open air. She stands up and sees a tumbleweed blow past her.

* * *

"What?"

She was back in Halloween Town, but no one was there-

(Announcer: Except for the killer tumbleweed!

Kassi: steps on announcer's foot

Announcer: OWWIE!)

-except for a tall skinny, thing. She couldn't tell if it was either a mere shadow or something mere. Then Scarlet heard a muffled voice.

"Hey Scarlet!" Yelled the mayor. "Try and knock out that harpie! It's causing quite a lot of trouble!"

Scarlet looks at the upward bound hole, and then looked back at the shadow. It smirked, and then it disappeared.

"Okay, that's plain weird. That wasn't the Mayor or that harpie that he was talking about."

Before Scarlet could even reach out to where it was, Scarlet heard a screech. She spun around and noticed that her arm was missing. The harpie had it in its talons. Scarlet grits her teeth.

"What should I do? Oh yeah!"

Scarlet focuses on her arm that was in the harpie's talons. It twists and turns, giving the harpie quite a scare, making it drop Scarlet's arm. Scarlet runs towards the harpie and catches the arm.

"I guess I just have to kill you with my left hand, then."

Scarlet reaches into her pocket (with her left hand holding her right arm) and pulls out-

(Announcer: Ooh, the tension. I can't wait!

Kassi: shoots announcer then steps on top of him go on Scarlet, this should keep him down for quite some time.

Scarlet?)

-the knife.

((Big surprise O.o))

"Bring it on, you oversized bird!"

This gets it mad. It screeches, and darts toward Scarlet, and Scarlet just smirks.

"Too late to stop now…" Scarlet mutters.

Scarlet sticks the knife in front of her.

The harpie dodges it just barely, only knocking off a few feathers. As it flies past Scarlet, she puts up her knee, kicking the harpie right in the stomach. It gives out a screech of pain as it rolls into a ball, still flying. It hits a pole, making it shake violently. The harpie uncurls itself, and then gives a screech of anger. It flaps its wings and makes the pole shake even more. An unlit lantern falls from the pole and hits the harpie on the head, knocking it out cold. The Mayor starts to clap as he came towards Scarlet.

Monsters and all sorts of things appear throughout the town. Some clap and some groan.

"I had quite the suspicion! I did! Ladies and Gentlemen! Two minutes and fifty-three seconds! Scarlet Tail just beat Jack Skellington's record of three minutes!"

There was a scream of delight and a muffled voice.

"Get out of our way! Winners of a bet coming through!"

There was a beautiful woman, a hat, and Sally pushing their way through the crowds of monsters. Scarlet realized that the 'hat' that she saw was Snap.

"Mayor, is it really true that Scarlet beat Jack?" Snap asked.

"Yep."

The woman started ho-downing with Snap and they were singing.

"Scarlet's the Pumpkin Queen! Scarlet's the Pumpkin Queen! The whole town owes us money!"

Sally smiles and watches the little ho-down. Scarlet walks over to the Mayor.

"If I may ask, but what is going on?"

"You just beat Jack's record, so that means that you're qualified to be the Pumpkin Queen. But, the thing is-" –the mayor's face switched to 'unhappy' mode- "they think that you're not worth it."

"What? Why not?"

Mr. Hyde pushes though the crowd.

"Well, the thing is, you're… you're just not scary. If you can scare the Pumpkin King, Jack, or just make him scream, then we'll accept you to be the Pumpkin Queen. Can't be scary? Well, then choose a different holiday!"

(Announcer: takes a good look at Scarlet Whoa! She isn't scary!

Kassi: looks at Scarlet, too Whoa, she's only gothic! The Towners really judge you on how look!)

"What? **She** isn't scary!" Scarlet points at the woman.

The woman turns into a huge vampiress.

"Why don't you stay like that?"

"It's easier to walk and go through doors."

"Oh."

Scarlet turns to leave, and the Towners had already made a path for her to leave.

* * *

Poor Scarlet! What will happen to her? Will she try to scare Jack? Or will she just leave?  
And why do the Towners hate her and not the Announcer?

Find out in my next book!


	14. Dreaming of Screaming

She walks through the crowd, and up to the doctor's lair.

After she gets inside, Scarlet sighs and looks at her arm that she was holding. She puts her arm up to her elbow, and then pulls. It doesn't move.

"Okay, that's just TOO weird."

Scarlet walks into the doctor's office, because she thought that she heard something break. Nothing. She walks around, looking for something. Then she shrugs and then turns to leave, and then she smells something… good. Something much better than that Unicorn Blood that she likes. Scarlet follows the scent.

"Mmmm… candy cane…"

Scarlet picks up a glass of slivery-blue liquid.

She drinks it. It tasted sour and bitter.

"Better than nothing, I guess."

Then her head began to spin and her vision began to darken.

Everything was a blur, but Scarlet could still make out things. Scarlet was sitting in a small house.

Where am I? 

Scarlet noticed that her voice was higher and more amused.

She tried to stand up, but she was just too dizzy. She kept swirling around in circles.

What in the hell is going on! 

A hard force pushes her down.

"Sit down, Scar, you need rest."

_Okay,_ Scarlet thought. _That must be Snap._

_Duh! Who do you THINK it is?_

_WHAT? Who's there?_

Nothing was there, though….

There was a low murmur that Scarlet could barely make out.

"What's it doing to her?"

Snap shakes her head.

Something pushes Snap hard back into her chair.

"I said, 'What's it doing to her?' Do you _hear_ me!"

I've got to- 

"It's controlling her. It's making her into what it wants her to be."

"Will she be alright?"

"I… don't… know…"

"I've got to go get Jack! He's the one who will help us!"

"He's the one who has the other Soul Robber. But of course, it doesn't help because he only had a _drop_ of it. She had the whole glass!"

Scarlet looked down. She was wrapped in the silvery- blue liquid.

Scarlet wanted to scream, but nothing came out.

Darkness once again came into her vision.

Ho hum… I think that I'll start another book now. Anyway, the Soul Robber is from the upcoming **Oogie's Revenge **(10-11-05). I just wanted to test out to see if somebody actually ate some of that. Gross, isn't it? Well, I guess it's better than Fried Roach!

_I guess…_


End file.
